


Ours

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Junhui gets bullied by his officemates, M/M, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, Wonhui has a cat, Wonwoo is in the Military, but dont worry he returns, its name is Wonhui, screw them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The stakes are high, the waters rough. But this love is ours.(Based of Taylor Swift's Ours)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Ours

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" Junhui shouted 

He rushed to Wonhui and kissed the cat and quickly left. After arriving at his office he quickly showed his ID the the guard who played no attention to it and just nodded. 

Junhui high-fived the janitor who did the same and smiled. He came in the elevator that was filled with people. Being the one at the very front you would expect him to go out first, but that wasn't the case.

After the elevator stopped at his floor, all the people riding it quickly pushed their way pushing Junhui at the very back "Really? I was supposed to be the first one to leave." Nonetheless he just sighed and left as well.

He arrived at his table that had a styrofoam cup and coffee stains. He shook his head and took the cup to the trashcan. Once he came back he looked at his office mate with an annoyed face that basically said "My table is not a trash can, your face is, though."

His office mate sheepishly apologized which did not faze Junhui at all. This had been happening for a year now. A year! Nothing happened.

Junhui just sighed and sat down, taking his jacket off. He face palmed once he saw a stack of unfinished paper works. He looked behind him to see his two office mates assigned to the papers playing games on their phones.

Junhui whined but started working on it. Some moments later, a paper plane was thrown at his desk. He looked at his office mate and immediately knew what that face meant. He hesitated for a moment before saying "Fine." And that left his office mate thanking him for the rest of the day.

What did this mean, you ask? It means he has more paperwork to do like he doesn't already have a lot. He picked the files up and went to the printer. He was surprised to see the sign "Out of paper"

He rolled his eyes and quickly asked officemate to use the printer who kindly nodded and agreed. He went to the printer to find the sign "Out of toner" He massaged his temples to prevent him from losing his temper. 

"It's alright, Junhui. Breathe. There must be another printer here somewhere." Junhui thought and asked his officemate again who agreed

He went to the printer to find no printer. He looked around to see the printer had been taken by the same office mate who spilled the coffee stains on his table. He cough and said "Ehem." His office mate looked at him with a scared look on his face once he saw Junhui.

Junhui sighed and went back to his table and said "I'll just do it later."

After working on other files, he felt thirsty. He took a plastic cup and went to their water dispenser. He saw his officemate also drink some. He was the only one there so it won't take long right? Wrong. 

He took so long that Junhui had the urge to ask "If you want to drink that much water, why just take the whole water dispenser wit you?"

His officemate had a surprised look on his face and said "Ok, wait."

Junhui thought "This better not take long."

Another 5 minutes passed, but his officemate never finished. He gripped his hair and gave up and just went back to his table and worked more.

After a little bit he decided to take a break. He went to grab a small sandwich and coffee and sat down at a table. He ate while reading a magazine about stars same "Thirteen" that had Seventeen members.

"Who's that?"

"Oh that? That's Junhui. Don't mind him, he's not interesting and popular here."

Junhui looked up at the two girls who talked shit about him and said "Yeah, maybe you should look in the mirror. Miss your eyeliner is crooked and Miss your hair looks horrible please cut now. Now, excuse me. I have better things to do than to listen to you."

Junhui snatched his coffee and went back to his table fuming with anger. The two girls just sat there no knowing what to say. Junhui looked back and snickered at them.

He scanned his table and stumbled upon a sticky note he had put there. He smiled and read it. It said "I loved you first. I loved YOU first." He smiled and opened his computer and searched for a file.

He saw the file and clicked it. It was Wonwoo writing the first part if the note and him quickly writing the second part. He smiled and laughed at the memory and looked for more memories of them.

He saw a lot like him and Wonwoo playing in the grass, walking at the park, them kissing and them getting Wonhui for the first time.

After a few hours he looked at his watch and gasped. He organized his table, closed his computer and took his things. He quickly went to the elevator smiling while riding it.

Once he was at the ground floor he waved at the only person there who blushed and waved back. He smiled at the janitor who smiled back. He went pass the security guard who was sleeping.

He happily waited for the bus and boarded it when it arrived. He watched memories of them in his tablet while waiting for his stop. 

He excitingly got out and froze when he saw Wonwoo still in his Military uniform. They both dropped their bags and ran to each other. Wonwoo lifted Junhui and hugged him. Kissing him softly after.

After the sweet kiss Junhui said "Your not leaving anymore right?"

Wonwoo smiled and kissed his forehead "Never again."

"Come on, Wonhui must be waiting for us." Junhui said and Wonwoo nodded

Once they came back, Wonhui instantly jumped on Wonwoo who happily lifted him up. He kissed the cat and said "Poor little one. You must have missed me so badly, huh?"

"Of course he did. You were away for two years." Junhui said

Wonwoo smirked and Junhui and tackled him to the couch and kissed him. Junhui giggled and kissed back "But I'm back aren't I?That proves that this is my love." Wonwoo smiled

Junhui smiled and said "No, it proves that this love is ours "

Wonwoo smiled and went in to kiss Junhui but Wonhui meowed and pouted. Junhui and Wonwoo laughed and Wonwoo said "Oh, our baby us jealous. Come on, join us."

Wonhui let out a meow and joined the couple. Their family was complete now. Just the three of them. And that was enough for Junhui.

**Author's Note:**

> AHH. THIS IS SO SWEET.


End file.
